fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiora/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Fiora (The Blazing Blade) Summoned * "I am Fiora, Pegasus Knight of Ilia. If you wish, I will swear an oath to you, and my strength will be yours." Home * "I know the circumstances by which everyone arrived here are different, but some here are far too...friendly! A proper fighting force should have a solid moral grounding!" * "Lord Pent dispatched my squad to investigate the Dread Isle. There, we were ambushed, and...and they all—" * "Discipline demands order in life. So... are you getting enough sleep? I must insist you turn in early tonight." * "As a mercenary, I rely on others for work, so I must always prove myself worth my price. That is why I train." * "A mercenary's grooming must be sufficient to allow them to remain in the presence of their employer. That said, I may be due for a bath..." * "I am Fiora. I offer you greetings as an envoy of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for the consideration you've shown me, Kiran. However, I must remind you, I am a Pegasus Knight of Ilia. My place is on the battlefield, facing your foes. From that, I require no safeguard. We knights of Ilia live as mercenaries, sending our earnings back home. You are...kind to think of my needs, particularly as far as my safety is concerned. But, remember this... Nothing makes me happier than a chance to defy my employer's expectations on the battlefield. I hope you will continue to give me chances to do just that." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Fiora, a pegasus knight. Whatever the mission, I will give it my all." * "Eek! You're like a child! You put me in mind of my sisters." * "I bet I'm the worst sister in Ilia... We're always fighting." * "Ilia is cold and snowy. That's why I'm in a foreign land working as a mercenary." * "We should ensure the proper conduct of all. People's minds are not focused on their duties..." * "No matter how many tears we shed, the snow will not melt. Better to fight for my homeland." * "I would continue fighting for you. Please, let me be of aid." Map * "Right." * "Oh, I see." * "I'll fulfill our duty." Level Up * "I will do my best not to betray your trust in my skills." (5-6 stats up) * "The secret to true strength is in the little steps taken toward your goals each and every day." (3-4 stats up) * "Oh, no...no... This can't be happening. Not again..." (1-2 stats up) * "Your generous patronage is much appreciated. I will do all I can to make it worth the price." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I will complete my mission." * "I can fight on my own." * "This is my job." * "I'll show them a thing or two." Defeat * "I misjudged our situation…" Fiora (Summer Refreshers) Summoned * "I am Fiora, Pegasus Knight of Ilia. If my subordinates saw me like this... they wouldn't know what to think." Home * "This mission is nothing like any I've been assigned before... Even so, I will do my best—in Ilia's name!" * "Pegasus Knights such as myself were raised among the mountains of Ilia... the exact opposite of a sunny beach." * "Clothes like these might be more fitting for Farina—or even Florina..." * "The sound of the waves is so nice... It leaves me feeling relaxed, even after an exhausting battle." * "The sea looks wonderful from above, you know... Would you like me to show you, Kiran?" * "I come bearing summertime greetings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "My sisters and I were raised in Ilia, a country blanketed in snow. We never knew the rays of the summer sun... Spending time on the beach has introduced me to a whole new world, exposing me to a new way of life. As a mercenary, I feel I must learn more about what awaits me out in the wider world. Being here has helped me understand how bright and vivid the world can be—along with the virtues of peace... I suppose what I mean to say is... Thank you for putting me on this mission, Kiran!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This IS for the mission, right?" * "Yaah! Th-this is no time to test my reflexes!" * "Ilia is a snow-covered country, so I usually dress to stay warm..." * "I encourage you to judge me based solely on my ability." * "Sometimes I wonder whether everyone building sandcastles here has their priorities aligned..." * "Not just anyone can command a company of mercenaries in something like this." * "I've never had occasion to swim before... Any advice?" Map * "Can do." * "I must focus..." * "A mission?" Level Up * "I hope to keep riding this wave!" (5-6 stats up) * "Seems I've grown used to this heat..." (3-4 stats up) * "Coming from a country of snow... this heat can make life difficult." (1-2 stats up) * "Oh! A summertime gift? Thank you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "No swimsuit can stop me!" * "Glory to Ilia!" * "In Ilia's name!" * "I'm not used to this!" Defeat * "Florina... Farina..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes